


Signal To Noise (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on River and Mal's struggles against the alliance in 'Serenity'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal To Noise (Vid)

 

Title : Signal to Noise 

Fandom : Serenity (2005) 

Music : Signal to Noise by Peter Gabriel (edited)

Turn up the signal and wipe out the noise

Downloads in various sizes [here](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/fireflyvids.html). Watch streamed [here ](https://youtu.be/baYXNG8ycmM)


End file.
